Perverted by language part 2
by suckhead
Summary: This is part two to my fic Perverted by language, i'v tried and failed to write more fanfictions that weren't sexual but i now know im better at writing smut. Anyway, R&R please its about a threesome.WARNING VERY DETAILED


This is a work of fiction, I own no rights to any of the characters.

PERVERTED BY LANGUAGE

TWO

They were sitting in the Three Broomsticks; fire whiskey littered the table in front of them.

"I can't believe the Kensington Trolls are going to get relegated this season" someone muttered,

"Well they had a bad season what with Redmond being injured and Doyle missing half a face" someone else replied.  
"What was the final score between The Manchester Oracles and the Glasgow Wands?" somebody from another table asked.

"132 – 56 to Glasgow" Harry Potter stammered slightly swaying.

"Bollocks that brings them ahead of the Reading Goblets by a point."

"Well, Glasgow has played well all season since they recruited that American seeker Alex Vane from the Boston Scorpions" States a fat man from the bar.

"Glasgow hasn't won the league in 150 years or something, isn't it? Asked Ron Weasly.

"120 years actually, it looked like it was going to be the cannons season until they got destroyed by the oracles. Where are they now? 5th?"

"Yeah not a chance of them getting into the English Cup this year."  
"See the Hogsmeade Knights are on top of the 3rd division"

Someone laughs.

"C'mon Harry we'd better go its late" Hermione Granger stated."

Harry hiccupped.  
"Aww c'mon Mione im having a talk with the guuy's" Ron Wined

"Right Ron you stay here Harry and I will go back to the castle then."

"Fine" HIC Ron hiccupped.

On the way back to the castle, Harry started to feel cramps.  
He threw his arm over Hermione's neck, stumbled, dropped to his knees and vomited all over his robes.

"Shit"

They had been caught at the gates  
"fine hour this is Granger and you a prefect" Professor McGonagall shouted

"What's wrong with Potter?"

"He's sic..."

"He's drunk, is what he is"  
"I'm not respons…"

"I never said you were, Granger"

"Get him to the baths, get him cleaned, and get him to bed, NOW!"

"Y'know I can still…….heard…HIC….you tall kin a...a...about me you stupid whor...GUMPHH" Hermione slapped her hand on his mouth before Harry could continue.

In the prefects bathroom they noticed that one of the baths were in use.  
Hermione looked to her left and noticed a quiff of red hair poking from beneath the bubbles.

Her eyes widened in surprise. She forgot she'd be there

Harry crossed the threshold and stripped.

Hermione Couldn't help but notice how toned he had gotten

She shook her head. She had business to attend to.

She Walked over to Ginny.

Harry noticed them the hot water sobering him up

He looked down noticing he was "rising to the occasion"

"Oh no" he laughed

They were all on a Queen sized bed in the room of requirements

Ginny is on all fours, facing the headboard, ass raised high in the air, and Harry, on her back as if he were riding a dog or something, only backwards, his knees resting on the mattress his dick half hard. He's facing Hermione who is wearing nothing but her school shirt and tie. She is staring into Ginny's open asshole with a hungry expression, as if it was a steak and she hadn't eaten in weeks. She's fingering herself and tracing her lips with her index finger as if applying lip stick. With both hands Harry keeps Ginny's ass and cunt wide open, urging Hermione to come closer. Hermione is now face level with Ginny's ass and cunt, both of which Harry is fingering lightly. He pushes his fingers into Hermione's mouth.

His dick is standing up now, he keeps wanking it to make it stay that way.

"Lick her cunt" I order Hermione who with her own fingers spreads Ginny's pussy and starts lapping at it like a dog while massaging her clit. Then she moves up to Ginny's asshole which she laps at the same way. Ginny's moans are urgent and un-controllable. She starts pushing her ass harder into Hermione's face onto Hermione's tongue, which Hermione pushes in and out of Ginny's ass. Ginny begins to hump Hermione's face faster and harder until she's breathless and shouting "I'm Coming" and while furiously rubbing her clit has a long and sustained orgasm.

Harry falls off Ginny's back during her cum, and lies on his back, grabbing Hermione's head and placing it over his dick, shoving it into her mouth unceremoniously. He pulls Ginny closer and kisses her hard on the mouth licking the inside of her mouth, her teeth, and her tonsils. She fingers her cunt which is so wet her upper thighs look as if someone slathered olive oil all over them. (And not virgin olive oil). He pushes Ginny past his waist to help Hermione suck his dick. They take turns sucking the head and shaft. Harry's balls are aching and swollen, the size of two small plums.

They both start kissing, hard over Harry's cock, saliva dripping down, he started jerkin it off. Ginny keeps masturbating herself all this time, working three fingers into her vagina, moaning. This turns Harry on. He grabs her by the waist and positions her cunt over his face her cunt hangs over his head, clean and pink and red and spread, her clit swollen. Harry pushes his face into it, tonguing it, craving its flavour, while fingering her asshole. Hermione moves away from Harry's cock, placing both knee's on either side of Harry's chest, her cunt and asshole raised in the air. Harry pushes Ginny's head into Hermione's rear and orders her to "suck her cunt, lick on that clit"

It's an awkward position for all three of them, Hermione's hands gripping the side of the bed so as to not fall off. This position only continues for another two or three minutes, but during this time Hermione cums into Ginny's face, while Ginny is grinding her ass against Harry's tongue, coming too he has to grab her thighs and steady her. "Hermione is doing nothing special to my cock" Harry taught, so he pulled out of her mouth and made her sit on it. His cock slid in almost too easily that there's no friction. He continues to eat Ginny out, who unfortunately cant hold it in any longer and starts to piss all over the bed, Harry none the less continues to eat out of her pussy.

Then Ginny starts to French kiss Hermione, hard on the mouth. Harry stops licking Ginny's pussy, placing her and Hermione in a sixty nine position with Hermione's ass raised in the air. Using a surprisingly small amount of Vaseline finger Hermione's asshole until its loose and relaxed enough so that he can fit his dick inside, while Hermione licks out Ginny, who is furiously fingering herself, her cunt so wet with her cum and piss that she almost has her entire fist in it, And licking the cunt that hangs just below the asshole that Harry is fucking. Hermione is tonguing Ginny's asshole until she is interrupted by a colossal orgasm "Oh fuck, Harry, ooohh, im coming, harder, im coming fuck me" this spurs Harry to fuck her ass harder. Ginny keeps licking Hermione's clit which is coked with pussy juice. Harry pulls his dick out of Hermione's ass and forces Ginny to suck on it before returning it to Hermione's ass. Harry is about to explode when Ginny lifts her head from Hermione's pussy, and spreading Harrys ass checks rams her tongue up his ass, prolonging his orgasm, then she stops moaning that she is coming too then Hermione's cunt burst with a fresh orgasm and Harry's knees buckle and he lies flat on the bed with his cock in his hand, glistening from the oil of Hermione's asshole, Breathless and shaking from the force of the ejaculation

"Thanks Mione I think im sober now"


End file.
